mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Hemoross
}} Hemoross is a wizard appearing in Masters of the Elements, the third part of Heroes Chronicles. He was one of the advisors that King Gavin Magnus sent with Tarnum when he was fighting the Elemental Lords. Hemoross was Tarnum's Mage Instructor, and very popular with the mages under his command. He was the most timid of Tarnum's advisors, and it took a long time before he corrected him when the Immortal Hero insultingly mispronounced his name as "Hemorrhoid", which he did every time he talked to him. In the end, it was Barsolar, King Magnus' third cousin and representative, who had to tell Tarnum to stop it. While they were travelling through the Plane of Water, Tarnum came down with terrible seasickness - and was the only one who seemed bothered by it. He eventually figured out that the mages put something in his tea to get revenge for the way he had treated them - after growing up as a slave of the Wizard-Kings of Bracaduun, Tarnum was vary of magic, and long refused to build a Mage Guild. Tarnum could appreciate the joke, but warned the Mage Instructor that if it happened again, he would regret it. When he was seasick, Tarnum called on the Ancestors, the gods of the barbarians, before he realized what he was doing. Hemoross overheard, and wondered why. Tarnum and his group were on the Plane of Magic, searching for the First, the leaders of the psychic and magic elementals, when they learned that the Lord of Fire kept the phoenixes as slaves. Tarnum wanted to leave the plane immediately to free them, stating that "As long as I live, I will not allow any creature to be a slave to another!" Hemoross and his mages wanted to study the Plane of Magic, and he later complained to Reamus, Tarnum's second-in-command and the most experienced wizard in the group. Hemoross, who had figured out that Tarnum was a barbarian, called the man a hypocrite: "Barbarians are the biggest slavers around!" Tarnum overheard, and as the man had only freed himself from slavery after years of battle against his wizard oppressors, the accusation enraged him. He pulled the wizard through the tent cloth and almost smashed his skull in, but managed to stop himself in time. The Mage Instructor became convinced that Tarnum was a barbarian spy who was leading them to their deaths, and tried to start a rebellion in the camp, to overthrow Tarnum and make Reamus the new leader of the group. Reamus was never informed about these plans. One morning, he made his move and tried to remove Tarnum from command, but Tarnum had asked Barsolar, who had been exploring the realm on his own, to return to camp. As the King's representative and relative, Barsolar had a lot of power amongst the mages, and he convinced the rebels to sit down and stop the foolishness, telling them that none of them would be alive if it wasn't for Tarnum's leadership. Hemoross never forgave Barsolar for supporting Tarnum, and challenged him to a wizard duel, while a few of his students were preparing to attack Barsolar from behind. Tarnum stepped in and rescued Barsolar, and Hemoross was taken down. Reamus suggested that they should leave him behind, but Tarnum took him along in a caged wagon, guarded by four elementals, and a psychic elemental nearby to monitor his thoughts. When they reached their homeworld again, Tarnum sent Ponific the Golem Master to Bracada to inform King Magnus that they had returned, and also sent Hemoross with him in a cage. Tarnum suggested that the King should send Hemoross as peace ambassador to the barbarians, hoping that he would learn the same lessons about respecting different cultures that Tarnum had learned while serving with the wizards. Instead, the King made Hemoross learn the history of the enslavement of the barbarians under Bracaduun, and the wrongs that his ancestors had commmitted against the barbarians. When King Magnus came to Tarnum's camp, he also forced Hemoross to apologize for calling Tarnum a barbarian. When King Magnus went back to Bracada, Hemoross travelled with him. As Tarnum was called away by the Ancestors shortly after defeating the Elemental Lords, it is unlikely that they ever met again. Category:Masters of the Elements characters